


Meeting Her Soul-Mate (Yuri On Ice One-Shot) - King JJ song-fic

by WindStar27



Category: Classical Ballet, Men's Figure Skating, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #1 fan, 15 Years, 16 years, Anime, Ballet, Brave, Canadian, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Club, First Love, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't think of a summary, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Isabella yang - yuri on ice, J.J. just follow me, Jean-Jacques Leroy about to start being an Asshole, Jean-Jacques not being an ass, King JJ, Love Confessions, Lovers, Made For Each Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-anime, Relationship(s), Rule The World, Russian, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stand Alone, Straight Relationship, Supportive Girlfriend, Teacher-Student Relationship, Understanding, Why Did I Write This?, World Figure Skating Championships, Writer's Block, Writing Exercise, all the beauty in his hands, always do my best, blindside the enemies, collapses from pressure, engaged at 19, guy from a sports family, huge annoying ego, king j.j., koko looking ahead, love is blind, lovers-to-be, mens ballet, mens figure skating, mirror king, only love, reach for the stars, skating anime, smile on my face, soul mates, supporting - yuri on ice, underage love, volunteer, writers block exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: JJ was just getting started with music, had no confidence, & kept letting himself get distracted with silly fears as he skated- resulting in falling often. Isabella was a troubled ballet student, who needed someone to help her. Heather was the connection between the two kids & could see how Bella already loved her godson through his music. This is the story of how they met.One-Shot for now.





	

__

_**Authors Notes:** _

_**Between - these** {"~"} **= Song lyrics- JJ's voice!**_

_**Between - these {"~"} = Song lyrics- Bella sings with JJ's voice!** _

_**Between - these** ' ' **= Thoughts**_

**Between - these** " " = **Spoken out loud**

 _**I wondered what writing a character like Isabella would be like. Not sure if I'll write/post any more or not.** _  
_**I need reviews telling me, that you want more- also, if you want that to have a higher rating, please let me know!** _  
_**Also, some things to note: I very rarely ship yoai pairings, but, there are some that I do occasionally ship.** _  
_**Yuuri x Viktor is one of those pairings.** _  
_**Another pairing your likely to see here, is the M/F pairing: Yuri P. x Mila B.** _

* * *

**_._ **  
**_C_ hapter:: Meeting King J.J.**  
**.**

{"Now... I rule the world~  
And the sta~rr~y sky-  
... Spreading above~"}

Isabella Yang sat in her hotel-room humming with her eyes closed as she remembered meeting the man she loved... She was very religious.... But, she knew he might not marry her, not now that he hadn't won.  
And anyway- she hadn't been so religious, not until she met him...  
She had some things to consider. Just as she had years ago, she she made him her life, then.

{"I never give up... Even - if the night should fall~  
Al~ways do-my-best~"}

She'd been crying when she heard the song for the first time...  
Her mother had just died. Her father.... She hated the man.  
Had hated him. But, JJ helped her with that, as well.....

Isabella was 14 when she first heard his voice!

 _{"I look in the mirror~_  
_…... The king looks back at me~"}_

She could never get enough of that song! And, she had wished she could know him.  
That wonderful singer Named J.J...  
She became possessed!

Dancing! Singing! And Playing "King - J.J."

All the time...

 _**{"I can rule the world!** _  
_**J.J. - Ju~st follow me~"}** _

Her ballet instructor, a woman named Heather Morrison, soon helped her dream come true!  
She also became the girl's hero!  
When Isabella was 15 the woman got tired of hearing the song finally!

**_{"I will break the walls~ Now look at me!"}_ **

Heather had walked into the classroom, intending to prepare for her class to start, and she was greeted a female voice, instead of just the boy's, as the teen girl danced around the room, belting out:

**_{"Fools will even blindside their enemies!"}_ **

The dancer spun around, dramatically and posed as if she had a sword in her hand and was facing her imaginary enemies!  
Heather couldn't help but grin as Isabella went on, not noticing her.  
From one ballet step and into another, as she sang on!

 _**{"This is who I am~ Just remember me!** _  
_**I'm the king J.J.! No one defeats me~ This is who I am, ba~aby!"}** _

Heather noticed the girls voice break...

**_{"Just follow me, off the ground!"}_ **

Bella's cheeks were shining with a wetness, as she continued to spin around into a succession of slow, continuous movements.

_'The Adagio.'_

Heather thought in amazement...  
Normally, Bella had such trouble with it!

**_"Just follow me..."_ **

Isabella whimpered again, over the background vocals was heard while she spun and then...  
She then collapsed to her knees.

 **_{"~ And all the beauty's in his hands~_ **  
**_Now I can reach the stars~ And I will show you how~!"}_ **

Heather almost interrupted her, but the girl was doing the arm movements for Ballet, that would fit what was being said in the song.  
The girl's eyes were closed, as she spun back to her feet, dancing once more...

_**{"Whenever you feel, stand-alone, never shed a tear~"}** _

As the teen cried harder, she never missed a step.  
Heather sighed mentally.

_'Never shed a tear, huh?'_

She thought as she leaned against the wall. She wanted to ask the girl why she was crying... But, Heather knew that the teen wouldn't answer.

 _**{"If you have a smile, on your face** _  
_**You'll make it through the rain~"}** _

The tears were coming harder now.  
The girl stopped dancing, as she covered her face with her hands, hunching shoulders that shook.  
Heather found herself stepping closer to the girl- but then she stopped herself, backing out of sight as the girl hugged herself, her eyes still closed, and swayed to the music.  
Isabella seemed to be trying to get herself back under emotional control...

 _{"I'll never give in- How high the mountains rise~_  
_Keep looking ahead~"}_

Bella sighed, her eyes opening, as she took a deep breath, then she smiled.

**_{"I look in the mirror - The King looks back on me~!"}_ **

She started to sing, once more, as she pirouetted and started dancing again, moving into fast jumping/stepping sequence called: Allegro...

 **_{"I can change the world- J.J. - Just follow me~_ **  
**_Catch me if you can ~ And look at me!_ **  
**_I am brr~aa~ve enough-to fight the enemies_ **  
**_This is who I am! Just remember me~"}_ **

She Pirouetted into the Adagio, paused, then spin back into the Adagio and back into Allegro once more...

 _**{"I'm the king JJ~!** _  
_**No one can stop me- This who I am ba~aby** _  
_**Just follow me~!** _  
_**We a** re on top, Of the whole universe_  
_Now I can reach the... Stars"}_

She faltered with her singing, as she finally noticed the smiling Heather... Isabella voice died down, as she blushed a bright red, and the boy's voice continued on its own...

_{"- And I will show you how~"_

"Miss Heather... I-"

 _{"I never give up... Even - if the night should fall~_  
_Al~ways do-my-best~"}_

The woman waved the girl off and made a "shush" motion.  
Isabella grew redder as the rest of the song played out...

_{"... I look in the mirror ~ ... ... ... The king smiles at me..."}_

"You have some lung capacity to be able to do some of those steps AND sing..."  
Heather noted, as she saw the girl's ragged breathing.

"And, to cry, as well...  
You'd be a very good pop or hip-hop singer/dancer..."

She added and Bella's face crumpled... She obviously thought she was in trouble... Maybe she would be thrown out of Miss Heather's class.....!?

"No... I love Ballet! I-I..."

The trail of tears started afresh, flowing freely from her pretty, slanted, blue eyes.

"I-I just... I LOVE HIM, SO much..."

She said as she hid her face in her hands and hair. Heather blinked, startled by her words.

"Him? Don't you mean his song?"

The teen shook her head, looking at her instructor, looking determined!

"No Ma'am... I.... L-Love J.J! I LOVE HIM!"

Heather arched an eyebrow.

"You don't even know the boy..."

She countered calmly, Isabella smiled, the song started replaying in the background.

"I love him. I... I can FEEL him, through his music!"

She said as she sighed. Heather smiled.

"Bella... You need to get out more."

At that, her student blinked at her. Heather held up two tickets.

"Come with me to the "Skate Canada" Event?"

Isabella blinked.

"S-Skate...?"

Heather nodded.

"A-as in... Figure skating?"

At that, the woman nodded.  
Isabella paled. She had never been able to skate!  
What would she do...  
She worried.... Not stopping, to think about what was being said.....

"Relax kiddo. We're going to watch!"

Heather laughed, seeing the way the girl looked. Bella blushed.

"AH... Oh, I..."

"You don't know anything about figure skating, I take it?"

Isabella shook her head.

"Then come with me..."

At that, the girl started to consider it. But she looked like she wasn't too sure that she should go with Heather.

"Trust me, "

Heather said with a smile, Isabella frowned. She had a feeling that she was being tricked...

"I'll go with you..."

She finally said, smiling at her instructor.

* * *

The girl's eyes were wide, as the young man just OWNED the rink that he danced on.  
And the music!

 _{"I can change the world!_  
_J.J. - Just follow me~_  
_Catch me if you can - And look at me~"}_

And he took a triple-axle too quickly, falling.  
Her heart fell with him. He did not get up right away, she could tell that he was mentally kicking himself for that fall.  
Still, though..... The song continued.

 **_{"I am br~a~ve enough-to fight the enemies_ **  
**_This is who I am~Just remember me~!"}_ **

Heather blinked, the girl beside her, had gotten to her feet and was shouting out the lyrics from between hands, that were cupped around her mouth.  
Then she started to clap, once she had his attention!

The boy blinked, looking up, his electric blue eyes landed on her pretty face.

**_{"I'm the king JJ~!!"}_ **

He felt himself smile, as the words left her mouth.

 **_{"- No one can stop me_ **  
**_This is who I am ba~aby_ **  
**_Just follow me~!"}_ **

He laughed and got to his feet, soon he was back into the music, the song hadn't gotten too far ahead of him! It was almost done, but he wouldn't let her down.  
As he slid into his finishing pose, she screamed and bounced in place. Her hands clasped before her as her eyes shone with a strange kind of happiness.

His eyes landed on her once more.  
He kept his eyes on her's, as he made his way to the kiss and cry area, his mom, dad, who were his coaches, were there to hug and greet him.

"Mom, who's that sitting beside Aunt Heather?"

He asked his mother; Nathalie. She blinked, looking at the girl, then shrugged.  
She and Heather had been friends for many years...

"I think it's one of her students... She mentioned something about bringing one of your fans here...."

She said and he hummed in thought.  
He eyed the girl as he thought about that. His first, and so far, his only song - had been released about 11 months ago, he didn’t think he had that many fans.  
On top of that, he had just performed in his first senior Skate Canada this year.... Tonight, actually, was his first time.  
He wasn’t too sure that he had any fans.... But, still, she was really cute, from what he could tell, anyway.

Finally, he put it to the back of his mind, and then, he walked over to sit with his parents, to get the score for the disaster, that was his first non-junior attempt.

"I never thought that I would hear that song here!"

Isabella cheered happily, as she and Heather went out into the lobby.  
She didn't hear what her teacher said, though, as she let out a cry of happiness and ran over to buy souvenirs.

"Hey! Miss Heather!"

She called, not seeing how far she was from the woman.

"What was that boy's name?“

She wanted to get picture of him. But, she wasn’t yet aware that he was the boy she’d been listening to for the last 8-9 months.....

“I think his name was something like..... Jean-Jack?? No- it was- Hmm...?"

"Jean-Jacques LeRoy..."

Said a deep voice, behind her.

"Hmm...?"

She paused, looking around, she found herself staring into the eyes of a 16 year old J.J. Though, this was the first time she was hearing the voice and seeing the face at the same time.

Her breath failed her, he had run out here, into the lobby, in his skate outfit.  
The blades, while covered, were still on his feet. This made him even taller than he already was.  
Her eyes widened.

“J.... Jha.....”

She stammered as he flashed a smile at the half-Asian girl.

"HI! Wow! You're as beautiful as I thought! Can I have your number...? Oh! And your name, too, Please?"

He said as she paled...

"That voice... J. ha... J-Jah! It's... J.J.! Oh... My. GOD!"

She cried out, her voice catching in her lungs as her heart sped up...  
Tears started to sting her eyes, as her hands flew up, covering her mouth, and an instant later, she had fainted into his stunned arms....  
Heather walked up and slapped him up-side the head.

"Huh... What was that for, Aunt Heather-I jus-"

He asked his godmother, but, seeing the clueless look on J.J.'s face, and the fainted Ballet student's head, resting against his shoulder.  
Her best friend's son just looked so... Clueless, all she could do, was doubled over laughing as she held her hands over her midsection!

The boy who was her godson looked annoyed. Puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Aunt Heather!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

Was the response he got, followed by her pulling her phone out and taking a shaky (because she was still shaking with laughter), photo of the teens, with her cell phone.

"Not funny! How am I supposed to hookup with girls if they keep fainting on me!"

Heather bit her lip. Just as she was about to answer the boy, by telling him that most guys would LOVE a girl to faint on them... His mom and dad walked up. Thus, spoiling Aunt Heather’s fun. It was her turn to pout.

"You're NOT supposed to hookup with anyone until there's a ring on her finger,"

Said his father; Alain, then J.J.'s mother laughed.

"And, it's hopefully YOUR ring..."

She added for her husband, whose ears turned red.

“Anyway..... What are we suppose to do about this?"

His father asked Heather, indicating her student.

"Take another photo?"

Heather giggled and then sighed, really, the man had no sense of humor... She thought as she pocketed her phone again.

"It's not like she's glued to J.J... I'll just take her home."

She said, reaching for the girl, only to have the boy refuse to let her go.

"J.J.!"

He looked at his father.

"She's coming home with us."

He said and all 3 adults blinked.

"Why?"

Heather asked, curiously.  
He frowned.... He wasn't sure himself.....

"I have a feeling she needs us..."

"I'll leave her to you, then!"

Heather giggled, starting to leave.  
But Nathalie stopped her.

“Heather.... You planned on her coming home with us...?"

She asked. Heather paused a moment, considered lying.... But, then she sighed and just nodded.

"Yes. She'll be SAFE, if she's with you..."

"What!?"

J.J.'s mother asked, startled.  
Heather smiled and then she ran out then.  
The teen, and his parents, watched her go.

"Do we even know her name?"

J.J’s father asked his mother with a sigh as they all eyed the girl, who was now clinging to their son's outfit, and shivering.  
Nathalie sighed, and started out of the lobby.

"I'll figure it out! C'mon son, pick up your sleeping princess and bring her to the car, she‘ll freeze soon, from the looks of her!"

She said over her shoulder.  
She did NOT need this..... She had other kids and needed to get a late dinner ready. She was sure her best friend had her reasons.  
But damn!... This was annoying!

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Necessary Disclaimers Section:
> 
> I claim no ownership to the anime or the characters. I just love them.
> 
> This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans that love the series as much as I do.  
> Copyright/Ownership- The anime.  
> Copyrighted by all entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/music.  
> Except for my Pokemon stories- Everything is on hold for now. I will work on them as I feel. To write more of this, or ANY, of my stories - I will need reviews in the respective stories. Telling me that you want more. 
> 
> If it doesn't say:"Discontinued", It's a possibility
> 
> ~*~WindStar27~*~
> 
> ~*~Windy~*~


End file.
